It is well known in motor vehicles to situate a door opening adjacent the occupant seat and employ a hingedly mounted door for selectively opening and closing the door opening. It is known to mount the door on hinges which hingedly mounted the top edge of the door to the vehicle roof so that the door swings outwardly and upwardly to an open position.
A disadvantage of the aforedescribed top hinged door is that the bottom edge of the door swings out substantially from the side of the vehicle so that a substantial clearance space is required along side the vehicle in order to permit opening of the door.
It would be desirable to provide a vehicle door opening system in which the vehicle door would swing more nearly in the pure vertical direction upwardly to open the door opening without requiring substantial clearance space along side the vehicle.